Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing silicon carbide single crystals.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, silicon carbide has been increasingly employed as a material for a semiconductor device in order to allow a higher breakdown voltage, lower loss and the like of the semiconductor device.
Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2012-510951 describes a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide single crystal by sublimation using a crucible made of graphite.